Adventure In Asgard
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Count Dooku send General Grievous to Midgard to search the norn stones to open to conquer the Nine Realms.
1. The Nine Realms Of Asgard

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 1 The Nine Realms Of Asgard

"General Grievous."Said Commander Driod

"What?"Asked Grievous

"Count Dooku has a mission for you he's want you to talk with him."Said Commander Droid

"Grievous I have mission for you go to the dead planet called Midgard at 152500 years ago the people like me had once live before they're go out and never go back

I need you to go and search the 9 norn stones in mythology said it's only way to go to the Nine Realms of Asgard. Asgard is the kingdom of the gods it's have

Asgard,Vanaheim,Alfheim,Svartalfheim,Midgard,Muspleheim,Niflheim,Jotunheim and Nidavellir and I believe Jotunheim,Muspleheim,Svartalfheim and Niflheim must join us."Said Count Dooku

"What's about the other realms?"Asked General Grievous

"They're the enemies of this four realms and if this 4 realms have us to help them all of

the Nine Realms will be in hand of the separatist."Said Count Dooku

"I will give a map to you that you can go to the true way."Said Count Dooku

The republic was spy on Grievous and heard everything about he's talk with Dooku.

"Are you hear that Snips."Asked Anakin

"Yes."Said Ahsoka

"R2 are you save it?"Asked Anakin

"Called the Jedi Temple to tell them."Said Anakin

"Anakin what's happened?"Asked Obiwan

"I have something that you need to hear R2 open it."Said Anakin

Obiwan lessson everything that Dooku talk with Grievous.

"If this true I will go with you I will call the other to go with me."Said Obiwan

At Jedi Temple...

"Master Plo Koon Anakin will come back here and he's need us to go with him."Said Obiwan

"Yes I will go with you."Said Plo Koon

Anakin go back to Coruscant and to get Obiwan and Plo Koon. 


	2. Ultron Attack!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 2 Ultron Attack!

Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-wan and Plo Koon follow Grievous to Midgard.

At Grievous's ship...

"Midgard."Said Grievous

"Send the army and look around it's no the republic."Said Grievous

"BOOM!"

The army of droids were attacked by the robots of HYDRA and they're all controlled by

Ultron.

At Anakin's ship...

"General Skywalker look on this planet we're not alone the Separatist is here too and

they're fighting with someone."Said Rex

Grievous run out from his ship and Ultron is arrive.

"Who are you?"Asked Grievous

"I'm Ultron the ruler of this planet."Said Ultron

"You're droid!"Said Grievous

"And these're robots from the group of evil called HYDRA."Said Ultron

"This planet belong to me no any creature in the universe will come to

conquer IT!"Said Ultron

"I will destroy you."Said Ultron and he's pick Grievous up and throw to the STARK tower.

And Ultron command his Octopus robots and Skulllbots to kill Jedi and clones army.

"BOOM!"

"Wow that was the biggest droids I ever seen."Said Ahsoka

"I'm Ultron the ruler of this planet."Said Ultron

"You're droid!"Said Ahsoka

They're get the lightsabers out and prepare for the attacked.

Ultron go straight to Anakin and throw him to STARK tower.

"One down three to go."Said Ultron

His army shoot them but at that moment the droids army are come and beat Ultron's army

At STARK tower...

"Oh where am I?"Asked Anakin

"In the tower with me."Said Grievous

"Grievous!"Said Anakin and grab his lightsaber out to fight.

"Calm down Skywalker we must work together to defeated that android."Said Grievous

"And I found the armor that I think you will be interest."Said Grievous

"When this battle is over will be enemy again."Said Grievous

Grievous found the armor of Iron Man and Anakin created something to make armor of Grievous

like in Iron Man suit including boot jet and laser gloves. And Anakin wear Iron Man suit and go with Grievous to help they're army.

"Okay let's go."Said Anakin

"Wait I'm found Ultron's weakness."Said Grievous

At the battle Ahsoka jump behind Ultron and cut him head. But he can rebuilt himself.

"Look like this droid doesn't have a weakness."Said Obi-wan

"And it's so very strong."Said Plo Koon

"Why they're not strong like him."Said Battle Droid

"It's cheat."Said Ahsoka

"ULTRON!"Shouted Anakin

"STARK!impossible!I kill you!"Said Ultron

"I'm not STARK. I'm Anakin Skywalker."Said Anakin

"And General Grievous."Said Grievous

"Use suit of one of my creator don't be silly."Said Ultron "ATTACK!"Said Ultron

"I know how to use it now."Said Anakin

"Grievous you help Obi-wan and Ahsoka to defeated Ultron's army I will defeated

Ultron."Said Anakin

Anakin fire laser to Ultron. Ultron fire Laser Breath to Anakin. Anakin fly behind and punch Ultron's back and cut his head and smash his head. And all HYDRA robots were

shut down when Ultron's head was destroyed.

"What's going on?"Asked Plo Koon

"Skywalker did it. Ultron's head was destroyed."Said Grievous

"Okay what's going on?"Asked Ahsoka

"I'm found Ultron weakness. In STARK tower I found another Ultrons and look inside it's head. It's a mechanical brain."Said Grievous

"When it was destroyed the droids that under command of Ultron will be

shut down too."Said Grievous

"Well Ultron was defeated and we're enemy again now."Said Anakin

"Arrest them."Said Commander Droid

"No."Said Grievous

"Why?!"Asked Commander Droid

"Don't think so much Jedi we're enemies but you save us you must get for a valuable price.

Next time when I see you. You will died!"Said Grievous

Grievous back to his ship and command his droids to search the norn stones. 


	3. The Casket of Ancient Winters

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 3 The Casket Of Ancient Winters

Few days later the Republic get 1 in 9 of the norn stones and use it to go to Asgard.

"Wow it's beautiful!"Said Ahsoka

They're land the ship.

"Welcome to the Asgard. I'm Fandral and this is Volstagg and Hogun."Said Fandral

"We're the Jedi the-"Said Anakin

"Jedi?!oh great this is a great news the Jedi come to help us to fight

the Frost Giants."Said Hogun

"Um we're come here to want you about the Separatist."Said Ahsoka

"The general of Separatist name Grievous try to called all of your enemies to

join the Separatist."Said Obi-wan

Okay we must go to tell Thor about this."Said Volstagg

"Who's Thor?"Asked Ahsoka

"The King of Asgard."Said Hogun

(After Odin death Thor became the King of Asgard and Sif become the Oueen.)

At Jotunheim...

"Are you want to join us King Ymir?"Asked Grievous

"Yes."Said Ymir

"What's about you Malekith."Asked Grievous

"Yes."Said Malekith

"All right go to Muspleheim."Said Grievous

"Wait for make us trust you. You must steal the Casket of Ancient Winters and bring

it to us."Said Malekith

At Asgard...

"Hmmm so you say Grievous are come to conquer the Nine Realms right?"Said Thor

"Yes."Said Plo Koon

"BOOM!"

The Droids army come to conquer the Asgard with 5 tanks,80 Battle Droids and

70 Super Battle Droids to search the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"That's the army that you tell us?"Asked Fandral

"Believe me that's was a liitle one."Said Ahsoka

"Send the Casket of Ancient Winters to me and I shall not destroy

your kingdom."Said Commander Droid

"No way."Said Hogun

"What's the Casket of Ancients Winters."Asked Plo Koon

"It's the magic casket that's hold a power of ice and snow."Said Volstagg

"Okay are you want this I will destroy your kingdom ATTACK!"Said Commander Droid

The Droids army go to attacked The Clones army and Asgardian army when everybody was fighting outside Grievous climb into the palace and steal the Casket of Ancients Winters.

"Victory!"Shouted Volstagg

"Hey look it's Grievous!"Said Anakin

"With the Casket of Ancients Winters."Said Fandral

"Bye-bye stupid jedi."Said Grievous 


	4. The Destroyer Armor

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 4 The Destroyer Armor

At Muspleheim...

Okay I will join you."Said Surtur

"Thanks King Surtur."Said Grievous

"But need you to make me trust you."Said Surtur

"What did you want?"Asked Grievous

"I need you to go to Nidavellir and steal the the Destroyer armor and bring

it to me."Said Surtur

At Asgard...

"Me and Thor have a plan to stop the Separatist now."Said Sif

"Send all of you to other realms. Skywalker and Ahsoka go to Nidavellir,Master Plo go to

Alfheim and Master Kenobi go to Vanaheim tell them about the Separatist and

they will join us."Said Sif

At Nidavellir the realm of Dwarfs Anakin,Ahsoka and Captain Rex with small clones army go

to the palace of king of Nidavellir and tell them about the Separatist.

"It's true."Said Anakin

"This is terrible now!"Said Hreidmar King of Nidavellir

"And we must-"Said Ahsoka

"BOOM!"

The Droids army are come to conquer Nidavellir with 7 tanks,90 Battle Droids and

90 Super Battle Droids.

"Oh no not again."Said Ahsoka

"Send the Destroyer armor to me if don't want to be destroy."Said Commander Droid

"Okay first the magic casket and now the armor."Said Ahsoka

"What's the Destroyer armor"Asked Anakin

"Long ago King Odin father of Thor command us to created the weapon the fight

the Frost Giants from Jotunheim. We're created the Destroyer."Said Hreidmar

"ATTACK!"Said Commander Droids

The Droids army go to attack clones army and Dwarfs army and they're win again. And again Grievous go into factory of the Dwarfs and steal the Destroyer armor.

"This was easy."Said Captain Rex

"Oh no."Said Anakin

"It's Grievous plan he's go to steal the Destroyer armor."Said Ahsoka

"He's got it now."Said Anakin

"HAHAHAHAHAAA I got this armor now HAAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Grievous 


	5. Attack Asgard!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 5 Attack Asgard!

After Grievous tell Hela Queen of Niflheim join the Separatist.

At Alfheim...

"He's getting away!"Said Anakin

"Not this time."Said Ahsoka

"Kill them."Said Grievous

The droids go to shoot at them but they're cut in to two pieces like everytime.

"Grievous is go again."Said Ahsoka

"Next time we will captured him."Said Obi-wan

At Jotuheim all the enemies of Asgard are come to meeting with the Separatist.

"Thanks to all of you to come."Said Grievous

"King Ymir of Jotunheim,Malekith the Accursed of Svartalfheim,King Surtur of Muspleheim and

Hela Queen of Niflheim. We're come here to meeting to attack Asgard and conquer

the other realms"Said Grievous

"What's a plan?"Asked Malekith

"I know what to do."Said Grievous

Later at Asgard...

"BOOM!"

"We're under attack!"Said Heimdall

"For Asgard!"Shouted Volstagg,Fandral and Hogun.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Rex

"Okay GO!"Said Grievous

"Wait jedi I have somtihng for you."Said Sif

"A flying horses cool!"Said Ahsoka

They're jump on the flying horses and fly to the Droids army.

"ROARR!"

At that moment the army of Light Elves and Darwfs are come to help.

"Attack."Said Hreidmar and he's use his sword cut 3 droids.

The Light Elves shoot arrow to destroyed the Separatist tanks.

The ships of Light Elves shoot arrow to the droids army and wipe out all of them.

"Grievous!"Shouted Anakin

"You're think wrong to defeated me this time remember?you upgrade my armor."Said Grievous

"I'm upgrade too."Said Anakin and Iron Man suit.

"Okay come here."Said Anakin

Grievous punch at Anakin's stomach. Anakin shoot laser to Grievous and hurt him. Grievous

shoot laser from his hands to Anakin and Anakin shoot the laser from a his heart to him

and hurt Grievous.

"It's not over Jedi."Said Grievous

Greivous run back to Jotunheim with the new Separatist leader from the Nine Realms

and the survivor.

Grievous run back to his ship and go out from Jotunheim.

"Grievous is gone now."Said Plo Koon

"Yeah but we will follow him. Right Snips?"Asked Anakin

"Yes Master."Said Ahsoka

"And it's time to go of us too."Said Obi-wan

"Thanks for the help."Said Anakin

"And are you want to join the Republic."Asked Ahsoka

"Yes all of us in Asgard,Vanaheim,Alfheim and Nidavellir will Thor

"Thanks."Said Anakin

The Jedi and Clones army say look Asgard for last time and go back to coruscant. 


End file.
